superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Mission Hill: 3950-04 Credits (1999)
Executive Producers Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein Starring Wallace Langham Vicki Lewis Scott Menville Brian Posehn Also Starring Nick Jameson Tom Kenny Tress MacNeille Lisa Kushell Herbert Siguenza Bill Oakley J.M. Weinstein Executive Story Editor Robin Stein Staff Writers Aaron Ehasz Andrew Kreisberg Ben Kull Animation Producer Michael Wolf Animation Co-Producer Christine Griswold Animation Executive Producers Lolee Aries David Pritchard Main Title Performed by Cake Written by John McCrea/Stamen Music EMI Blackwood Music Inc. (BMI) Music by Eric Speier Casting by Brian Myers Editors Eric Gregory Kurtis Kunsak Lee Harting Post Production Animation Coordinator Megan Mathews Post Production Coordinator Terrence Hartwell Sound Supervisor Bobby Mackston Dialogue Sound Editors Joel Shryack Norm Macleod Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Ted Hall Chris Johnston Shane T. Keller Production Mixer Bob LaCivita Sound Recordist Adrian Gauslin Script Supervisor Diane Newman Post Production Audio Facility The Complex Studios Post Production Video Facility Laserpacific Media Final Mix Facility Pop Sound Studios Production Coordinator Ashley Gilbert Assistant to Messrs. Oakley & Weinstein Doug Stockstill Casting Assistant Tannis Vallely Assistants to the Producers John O'Bryan Sherry Falk Post Production Assistant Shawn Petersen Animation Produced by Film Roman, Inc. Canadian Layout by Funbag Producer Don Spencer Associate Producer Denyse Oullette Production Coordinator Yarek Izerowicz Production Assistant JohnS haw Layout Supervisor Scott Amey Layout Artists Tom Baasner Lisa Cherewyk Keith Milne Peter Ventura Murray Bain Joe Leduc Christopher Sargeant Posing Supervisor Ian Jeans Posting Artists Jeff Amey Steve Harris Christopher Richards Vi Cuong Van Mike MacDougall Overseas Production by New Millenium Maria Ha Yang Duk Soo Kung Pil Joung Overseas Animation Supervisor Karl Fischer Assistant Supervisor Lynne Healy Animation Timers Sarah Frost Patrick Buchanan Acacia Caputo Patrick Gleeson Peter Hixson Rob Ingram Storyboard Artists Chris Harmon Christian Roman Julius Wu Shaun Cashman Storyboard Revisions Peter-Paul Bautista Sue Bielenberg Mark Ervin Lead Background Design Joseph Holt Lead Character Design Bill Schwab Background Design Paul Gruwell Linda Sena Junnita Tramell Lance Wilder Background Clean-up Shawn Holt Character Design Ken Hayashi Stephen Loizos Prop Design Supervisor Craig Clark Prop Design Jennifer McChristian Kevin Moore Color Key Design Supervisor Christina Long Color Key Design Daniel Alberto Michael Guerena Background Painters Dominique Blaskovich Seoona Hong Saulé Piktys Amy E. Reich Ink & Paint Shigeko Doyle Aniamtic Supervisor Dave C. Polcino Animatic Editors Ralph Eusebio Heather Hay Jerry Langford Esther H. Lee Animation Camera Reid Kramer Eric Loudon Rob Ingram Character Layout Artists John Achenbach Michael Ludy John Berado Luke Brookshire Julie Forte Steve Garcia Kenji Ono Art Roman Background Layout Tim Bailey Marcos Asprec John Berman Javier Pineda Steve Smith Jim Vanderkeyl Anita Ziobro Animation Checkers Gillian Higgins Penelope Sevier Rick Sullivan Sam Im Production Supervisors Elizzabeth Kaufman Brandi Young Production Coordinator Jim Feeley Production Assistants Andrew Huebner Monica Livingston Brooks Stonestreet Production Associate William J. Barker Production Accountant Sandra Contreras Production Intern Lana Fukushima Post Production Supervisors Karla Barnett Eric Weyenberg Post Production Coordinator Mike Kadlec Supervising Film Editor Don Barrozo Assistant Film Editor Louis Russell Lip Sync Acacia Caputo Track Reader Phil Phillipson Negative Cutter D&A Film Cutting Tim Heyen Telecine 4MC Larry Field This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Copyright 1999 Castle Rock Entertainment All rights reserved Production 3950-04 County of first publication United States of America Castle Rock Entertainment Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. A Bill Oakley/Josh Weinstein Production Castle Rock Entertainment - A Time Warner Company ©1999 Castle Rock Entertainment Castle Rock Entertainment is the author of this program for the purpose o copyright and other laws. All Right Reserved. Distributed by Warner Bros. Television - www.warnerbros.com Category:End Credits Category:Bill Oakley/Josh Weinstein Production Category:The WB Television Network Category:Film Roman Category:Castle Rock Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television